As Gentlemen
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: It wasn't something instantaneous, it was gradual, slowly developing, rising and breaking way into fruition. BOYxBOY RIREN ERERI SMUT


As Gentlemen XoxStrifexoX Summary: It wasn't something instantaneous, it was gradual, slowly developing, rising and breaking way into fruition. Nothing like the actors and actresses who fell in love, at first sight alone, on stage in the theaters. Nor, was it traditional, in the sense of want or need. Laying eyes on that man for the first time meant nothing. Not the first, not the second, perhaps by the third mild interest, but without any romantic intent. No, the interest lie in the mannerisms hidden beneath the surface of a refined gentleman. He was stubborn, determined and influential. His personality different, intriguing even, and at the time he thought nothing more and nothing less of him. He would never be able to pin point exactly when that changed. Notes: I had this idea - and it just ... I dunno... turned into this 7000 some odd words of oozing yaoi... well... Next thing I post will be the last chapter of MINE - this one I just wanted to get it out of the way while it was fresh in my mind - consider it a treat?

(See the end of the work for more notes)

Work Text:

It wasn't something instantaneous, it was gradual, slowly developing, rising and breaking way into fruition. Nothing like the actors and actresses who fell in love, at first sight alone, on stage in the theaters. Nor, was it traditional, in the sense of want or need. Laying eyes on that man for the first time meant nothing. Not the first, not the second, perhaps by the third mild interest, but without any romantic intent. No, the interest lie in the mannerisms hidden beneath the surface of a refined gentleman. He was stubborn, determined and influential. His personality different, intriguing even, and at the time he thought nothing more and nothing less of him. He would never be able to pin point exactly when that changed.

It was typical at parties to find him cycling the ball room with his finance in tow. He was young, handsome, the son of a very renowned doctor, who had access to all the royalties without having to lift a finger. His smile was trained to perfection, so much so one could never tell it was all a farce. His eyes a soft emerald green, playful youthful mirth shone through, but respectful and proper despite it. He stood tall, broad shouldered, trim at the waist and dressed in a luxurious fabric few would hope to even lay eyes on, let alone feel it against their skin. His hair pushed back, slick with a stray strands and smaller locks of loose chocolate brown that fell forward, slightly lifted from touching his forehead but not quite sticking out either. A typical aristocratic appearance, but his eyes and slightly unique features complimented it well.

Eren Jaeger was, certainly, nothing short of an enigma in these crowds. A slim Asian girl remained latched onto his arm and at his side, as she did every night they had made their appearance, amplified this fact. She too became quite the hot topic of these lavish evenings. Dark eyes, almost as black as her hair, pouty lips, and a tiny frame. She was the envy of every female, both in her exotic looks and in her promised suitor.

It was well known that she had been hand-picked, so to speak, by Eren's parents when they were both just children. They were raised with the knowledge that they were arranged to be wed after Eren had taken over his father's duties. Till that time they were conditioned, preened and cultured, for the world that would undertake them.

Upon their meeting, through introductions and casual conversation, the same droned out greetings and typical banter shared between those of status, nothing sparks, nothing stands out, nothing other than Eren's upbeat and cheerful demeanor. They can only relate to each other on a base level, thanks to Eren's own slight curiosity. Eren came from money, lived his entire life pampered by it, sheltered and coddled by wealth and its subsequent comforts.

Unlike himself, who had to scratch his way from the bottom of society's gutters for years to gain such luxuries which others often took for granted. He had already lived nearly half a lifetime more than the young man before him, and that alone was enough to keep Eren thirsty for knowledge of the outside world. Beyond the steep gates of cultured society, beyond the framed, painted portraits of an ideal family facade, beyond the trim, weed free and flower bedded gardens lined with walkways and fountains, he was hungry to know, starved and parched for the, unideal as it was, world of unknown.

Parties, dinners, balls, events, fundraisers, all the gathering of the wealthy came and went and so did the malignant existence known as Eren Jaeger. Religiously, every time they attended the same functions, Eren would find him. The regular conversations slowly warping into casual, more comfortable formulations of words and sentences. Insults to anyone else became sentiments of their, somewhat odd, bond of friendship that had gradually begun to form between them.

Time passed by quickly during these brief moments. Their wives preoccupied in their conversations of gowns and jewels, rumors and gossip. Whether it be about their own lives or the lives of others. His own wife, Petra, who he wed shortly after coming into money, though mostly for appearances, was a gentle and kind hearted girl. She deserved a man who truly loved her, someone who solely sought her interests and adored her the way she adored he, but in this world of patriarch power, it was a sad truth that he provided her a life of comfort and freedom, even without any true devotion in the realm of love, than any other man would.

She contrasted sharply with Eren's own finance. Her strawberry blonde hair and chestnut eyes, skin not nearly as porcelain as the dark haired girl but still fair, just slightly more peach in tone. They got along well, and it gave Levi a much need reprieve from his expectations as her husband in public. The idea of showing off your woman like a trophy never appealed to him. It was just some asinine, roundabout way of comparing wealth and power. The more beautiful your bride the more influential you were, it was a ridiculous notion, and sadly one that often held true. No matter how obese or filthy the man, had he been rich with coin, his wife would be equally rich on the eyes. Mikasa, the Asian beauty to take Eren's hand, was truly as lucky as Petra, in the sense of having more liberties and freedoms than most husbands, in this world of elites, would allow.

Unlike him, he hoped at least, the love and devotion Mikasa seemed to have for Eren, worked in the reverse. But such hopes were smothered like a serpent slowly coiling around ones throat.

It was subtle at first. A flash of golden mischief across emerald eyes as he made contact with Levi's own, lips descending on the raven haired girl's tapered arch of neck and shoulder, as they danced across the room. Unspoken challenges to call him out on the odd behavior were frequent. The lingering stares, and brushing of fingers. The acceptable proximity of their interactions had begun to diminish. At times words were spoken, far too close to his ear, moist breath hot on his lobe. It was far too often he caught Mikasa's disapproving frowns, but she didn't comment, didn't elaborate, and it only survived to aggravate him.

Whatever game Eren was playing, whatever childish fun he thought was to be had, it needed to stop before the damage was irreparable. The opportunity presented itself one evening at the play house. Petra had cradled his arm in her own, absent mindedly stroking the jacket sleeve over his forearm. Every so often, her soft, excited whispers reiterated the scenes she liked or didn't care for.

Levi, himself, was left rather bored, but was at least content with making Petra happy. For what he couldn't give her, from his heart, he tried to make it up in any other way he could. It was a simple joy, but one that had her smiling for the rest of the evening, and that was more than reward enough for him to tolerate the dramatics on stage.

Levi fought back a jolt, fingertips brushing against the edge of his undercut and resting on his shoulder for the briefest moment, as the figure bent forward from the side of his chair as he passed by. 'What a surprise, it's good to see you,' he hears Eren's voice, quiet low, and something he can't quite place, but it causes him to shift a bit in his chair, trying to rid himself of the sudden discomfort.

Eren and Mikasa takes their seats not too far in front of them. Eren, ever the gentleman offers the girl a seat, making sure she's comfortable before seating himself. Levi doesn't realize he's staring till Eren catches his eye with a smirk. The shorter male presses his lips in a fine line, more disturbed to realize he was staring than he was that he was caught. He tears his eyes away and focuses on the stage.

However, every so often he would catch a flutter of motion from the corner of his eye, and Eren… Eren was doing it on purpose. Eren's longer fingers would brush against the tiny hairs at the base of Mikasa's hairline and trace down the bones at the back of her neck. His head would turn to face her, gently kissing her shoulder, smirk on across his lips, eyes focused on Levi's own slipping eyes.

Hot cheeks, aggravation and a coil of disgust in his stomach getting the better of him, he excused himself, grateful that Petra hadn't picked up on the exchange, too engrossed in the play. He wasn't surprised, as he walked down the hall to find the restrooms, that Eren followed him. A hand reaching out as soon as he entered the bathroom to tug him back against the now shut door he just walked through.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not thinking."

Eren replied with a devilish grin his words breathless as if the words he just spoke relieved weight off a birds wings and allowed it to soar. That glint of gold crossed his eyes, a crystal like gem of defiance building in them.

"When it comes to you, I don't want to think."

"Eren," Levi warned him, on guard from the tone of brunette's voice, low like a growl and seeped in primal frustration.

He never really took into account just how much taller Eren was than he until that moment. Eren's body, hunched over to keep them at the same eye level. Predatory, was the first thing that came to his mind as he watched Eren's tongue peeking out to his lick dry lips. He felt vulnerable, an odd feeling for himself, one he wasn't used to, but he didn't betray the stoic expression he wore, glancing about the quiet room and empty stalls. As luck would have it, this early on in the play no one would yet be inclined to use the restroom.

He was at the brunette's whim, completely at his mercy, beyond the fight or flight response, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he felt alarmed at the building anticipation. The idea of fighting fading as he fought with himself, over every reason that this situation shouldn't proceed further.

This was wrong.

Levi pushed against the hands holding his wrists against the door behind him with a growing frown.

"Eren, let go."

"I won't."

The same lips that touched his finances neck now buried itself into Levi's own, a sharp intake of breath, the pounding at the drums of his ears becoming deafening. Lips ghosted over his jugular as the other spoke softly, the sensation prickling his skin, raising it to a pattern of bumps from the chill involuntarily running down his body.

"Not unless you can convince me this isn't what you want."

The verbal challenge stuck a nerve and Levi felt himself biting back a curse. As evenly as possible, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and spoke in a clipped manner.

"I don't."

"You do," he dragged out his last word, trying to convince Levi of it, or himself, more likely the two of them. His grip was trembling ever so slightly. If Levi were not so hyper sensitive to the touch he would have never noticed it.

"I don't Eren. I'll pretend this never happened, and I'll ignored your lapse in judgment. Do you understand brat?"

"Why? Why are you denying me… us this? I know, Levi, I know."

Lips trailed and nipped up his neck, gently and soothing, a stark contrast to how desperate he seemed.

"Give me a reason. Tell me why I should stop, when I damn well know we both want this?"

"This is wrong. Eren, I shouldn't need to remind you of who we have waiting for us back in…"

He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be faced with the reality of their lives. Levi wasn't denying it, and how could he? This wasn't just a one sided attraction, he convinced himself it could never be as such. He took every opportunity possible to get a rise out of the shorter male, to confirm what he now knew to be true, but getting Levi to admit it to himself, to him, was another dilemma altogether. A rumble of discontent surged through Eren's throat as he growled out his next words, effectively cutting Levi short.

"How can this be wrong?"

He didn't wait for a reply. He didn't even wait for Levi to breath. Instead, he pressed his lips against Levi's own. The kiss was rushed, Eren's moving lips over Levi's own, a gasp was all it took for Eren to explore further. His tongue entering his mouth as the shorter male tried to push himself back against the door to escape from it.

Hands dropped from his wrists soon after, finding purchase on his jaw to pull him closer. The rhythm of Eren's lips grew sloppy, trying to urge Levi to respond to his advance. The raven's hands fisted Eren's shirt, preparing to shove him away as hard as he could.

This couldn't continue. He couldn't allow this. He berated himself inside his mind, over and over again, this could not happen.

Yet, for some reason, the hands that meant to shove him away, only pulled him closer, his lips moved on their own accord against Eren's as well as the tongue in his mouth, lavished with attention from his own.

Frustration bubbled in his stomach as he felt his body lean upwards, gaining some height, trying to assert some dominance. His mind in a daze as Eren's hands dropped to his hips and squeezed tight enough to feel the flesh dig into bone. The dull pain only served as an expression of eager yearning, setting Levi's ardor a blaze.

Previous thoughts of denial faded into white noise over his pulse and the quickened breathing between them.

'How is this wrong,' echoed in his consciousness but he had no answer for it, he knew, just as Eren knew, this wasn't wrong. The only thing wrong is just how right it was.

The taste of his tongue alluring, sinfully so. Vicious lust cording in his gut, he felt his rationale slipping, and flipped their positions, nearly slamming the taller male against the door, his lips finding Eren's own as he pulled his head toward him.

The room was suddenly too hot, clothes were becoming itchy against their skin. Fingers touched fabric and yearned to trace along the skin underneath. Curiosity rapidly throwing venereal questions left and right.

If his tongue traced every muscle hidden under cloth what others tastes would it hold? If his hands caressed and kneaded, roaming over every inch of flesh, what reactions would they reveal? What sensation would he respond to more? His hand, his mouth, his tongue, his body? What sounds could he elicit? Would he be loud, quiet, or would it be a mixture of the two? What would each intake of breath sound like? How would he look with his back arched in ecstasy?

They pulled away to refill their lungs with air. The gravity of reality coming back to them as they held onto each other in a near painful grip. Levi rested his head on Eren's chest. He noticed a nose dipping to smell his hair before a cheek rested against the top of his scalp. They couldn't stay in here much longer. Every second that ticked by were growing more and more dangerous for the pair. If they were to be discovered, the repercussions… Honestly, it could cost them everything.

In this cruel world, social status and wealth were key. To go without would mean, not just poverty, it would mean… No… Levi couldn't go through that again, and if he were to, this time there would be no climbing back to the top. No one would allow an unfaithful man, a man that even dare so much as think of laying with another man, let alone act upon it, to hold any real power.

"We need to get back."

Levi sighed, surprised to hear the brunette to be the first to voice this fact. The hum of Eren's voice rumbled in the chest he leaned against. Somehow he found it soothing, a stray wish of wanting to hear the ambient sound over and over again. In mornings when he first woke, voice rough and dripping with the lingering effects of remnant sleep. The still quick beat of his heart, just a small bit of evidence of the passion that had just transpired.

Taking a step back, Levi straightened out his hair and suit. A quick glance in Eren's direction had him swallowing the urge reprising in his throat. The brunette's skin was still flushed, hair slightly in disarray and jacket pulled into a crinkled mess. His eyes still intense as Eren watched Levi move closer to straighten his coat and hair as well, despite the desire to mess him up further. It was impossible not to imagine, or want, to see him in complete disarray by his doing.

"We can't speak of this."

"I know," the words were soft, a sad yet fond smile on Eren's lips.

"If anyone were to know it would ruin our reputations. We'd lose any credibi…"

"Levi, I know," he reached up to brush his cheek, tracing the bone with the back of his fingers up and behind his ear before dropping on his hand.

"No one will know," he reassured Levi.

"Will," Levi asked. Half interested and half worrisome at the choice of wording, it implied they would give in once more, divulge in sin. His nerves stirred, for an unspoken promise of another time. More occurrences like this one would only be risky. This pull, the intimacy, however strange it was, was it worth the risk? Would they really continue to push the line? Would they act on the questions that bubbled to the forefront of his mind just moments ago, despite everything? Even despite their brides and the potential witch hunt of their heads by the public? Worse yet, would they find themselves to invested in each other. Would this grow past just infatuation and lust, or had it already breached that point and beyond the moment they kissed? Would this back and forth teasing turn to bitter jealously? Could they handle knowing they could never truly be together, if that were what it came to, constantly sneaking around to spoil one another however they saw fit?

As if knowing the plague of thoughts bombarding him, Eren cut threw. It was possibly the very same fears were trying to pick apart his brain as well.

"Don't think," Eren whispered as his lips descended upon Levi's forehead, "We don't need to think. If nothing else in our lives can be controlled, let us at least have this. We just need to be careful."

This time he deemed the choice of wording acceptable. There was no denying, that whatever this was, this paradox of a man had enraptured him completely.

"I'll leave first," the brunette reached for the door but Levi stopped him by the wrist with a meaningful look.

"I hope, not just for our sake, that you know what you're doing."

Levi met his lips once last time, a genuine smile passed his lips as they pulled away, and Levi felt he had not once seen something so beautiful. With Eren gone, Levi moved to the sink to splash a bit of water onto his face then patted it dry with a complimentary hand towel. Looking at his own expression in the mirror, cheeks slightly pink still.

"Do I even know what I'm doing…?"

Finding his way back to Petra he sat down with a slightly guilty conscious. Her once relieving smile slightly pained him. Not only because he shared a kiss with another man behind her back, but simply due to the fact, he wished he had shared so much more than just a kiss.

It was weeks later that he received an invitation letter in the mail. Doctor Jaeger was hosting a large dinner party to celebrate his success of opening, yet another, hospital. Such an invitation, before, would've had little to no impact on him. Rather, it would seem like just another chore, a duty in a sense, which he would have to carry through. This time, however, he couldn't help but wish the time in between days would speed along. He hadn't seen Eren since the theatre, nights had become a treacherous. Sleep alluded him, his imagination ran wild.

On nights where he couldn't will them away, he sought refuge with his wife. Petra deserved better, he remained appalled by his behavior, before, during, and after. When he was with her, he imagined a firmer stomach, broader shoulders, harder muscle, and narrow hips. He imagined a husky, low voice and larger square hands with a strong grip on his shoulders. His name would sound so different off those lips, and he imagined it. Replaced the voice of the girl beneath him as now, that thought alone, would force him undone.

On those nights, Petra's smile would be mystical; a glow so brilliant it surely would put the idea of angel's grace to shame. For them, intimacy, on such a level, had always been few and far between for the two. It made her happy, happy thinking he desired to have her in such a fashion, and it devastated him all the more.

By the time the evening of the dinner came, dark circles had crept under Levi's eyes. He stood in the home of the renowned doctor they searched the room, seemingly, of their own will. He bit the tip of his tongue, setting his jaw, as he failed to locate the cause of his sleepless nights. It was a mistake to even come here.

Petra excused herself to freshen up and mingle with some of the other wives gathering around a table of wine. He nodded, telling her to enjoy herself till dinner. As she stepped away, eyes alight as her radiant smile, he felt his chest tighten, and forcing the smallest of smiles he could manage for her.

In a voice barely loud enough to be even considered a whisper, "Leave out the door to your left, continue up the stairs, third door on your right, five minutes."

A hand landed on his shoulder as Eren rounded on him with a telling smile, "Ah, Levi! Glad you could make it! It's good to see you, enjoy yourself," they shook hands briefly and at Levi's puzzled gaze Eren added, in another whisper, before walking away to greet more of his father's guests.

"Five minutes."

Levi acknowledged him with a barely there nod. His throat much drier, he nearly snatched the wine glass off the tray of a passing waiter and gulped it down with an unconvincing thank you. Biding his time, he greeted a few more familiar faces before politely excusing himself.

The trek to the room felt like an eternity. His nerves frayed, as if at any moment someone may discover his wandering about and put him under question. Finally reached the third door he recounted to reassure himself it were the correct one. Hand clasped around the knob he turned it slowly, and took a pause to release the air from his lungs as he pushed it forward.

The room was empty.

Levi heard the grind of his teeth as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. Leaning back against the door as he arched his neck back, resisting the urge to slam his head backwards repeatedly against it. With a last huff of breath he brought his head down to survey the room. Glancing about he scoffed at the elaborate décor. Houses, like these, always had a bad habit of being dressed to the nines in silk and gold. A marble fireplace, tall floor to ceiling windows with sheer curtains and golden rods, a wardrobe of dark cherry oak, a matching bed frame and posts, a chandler with gold accents and reflective gems. A typical guest room, with an adjoined bath and vanity space.

If the brat couldn't be any more obvious.

He wandered about the room. He indulged in the habit of checking for dust, swiping his index across the surface and rubbing his thumb against it once, twice. It was clean and polished, not that he expected any less. A home of this size, with so many guests, it would be no surprise to have dozens of butlers and maids to maintain it.

Neatly pulling off his jacket, he sat down on the tall bed, perturbed that he need to hop just a bit to do so. A couple minutes more passed and he considered leaving. He should leave this room now, find Petra, and come up with some excuse and leave. He should, he should but he wouldn't.

Letting himself fall back on the bed he tries to steady his heart. The adrenaline is back, trying to drive him to make a decision that he refuses to make. 'Don't think', he reminds himself. 'Stop thinking.'

The click of the door jam, the soft sound of the door giving way and being slowly pulled back to click silently back in place. He doesn't move, he just focuses on the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Look who kept who waiting…," he muses.

"I should leave," Levi declares aloud.

A hum of agreement, "You should," though the tone suggests that he won't. A knee presses into the bed between his legs, a hand dipping the mattress next to his head. He listens as Eren breaths him in, nose close to his hair.

"What are you a damn dog?"

He chuckles at that and defiantly laps at Levi's neck, trailing his tongue to the lobe of his ear and giving a tiny bite to it.

"Dogs are loyal creatures, I suppose it wouldn't be fair to compare me to them."

"No, it wouldn't," Levi says with a frown opening his eyes.

Eren's hand, opposite the one holding his weight, moves his hand over the buttoned shirt resting over his heart.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you? You look exhausted."

As he says this Levi realizes the same can be said for Eren. His green eyes offset by the sunken areas beneath them. Levi growls and flips Eren under him, teeth baring down on Eren's bottom lip. The startled groan stops his assault, licking at the marred lip, he pulls Eren into a heavy kiss. Tongues taste as they move about one another. Levi's hands finding purchase in both brown locks and the strong shoulder he fantasied having in his grip.

Pulling away, he grinds his hips down on Eren's, hands immediately shooting out to find his waist and pull him back down once more.

"Whose damn fault do you think that is brat?"

As he's pulled down again, Eren pushes himself up. Levi's hands moving to make quick work of the buttons hiding the chest he wants under his fingers and nipples his mouth wants to provoke with his tongue, teeth and lips.

"I'll take all responsibility," he lets out a breathless chuckle moving to shed Levi of his own shirt. He works faster than Levi. Immediately following the parting fabric, Eren forces himself to sit up, hands roaming from his hips and up his sides. Levi shudders under the treatment, more so when Eren's lips join in. Each reachable curve of muscle is met with Eren's curious mouth and tongue. Careful not to leave a mark, he sucks against the skin at his side and chest, hands winding up his back and shoulder blades then trailing back down to the base of his spine and pushing him forward.

Levi drops his hand to the back of Eren's head, grabbing his hair and pulling back, rough enough to expose his neck, his back bowed forward so he could reach his lips to it. Teeth scrape along the taunt skin, a constant reminder not to leave any bruising in the forefront of his mind, as he takes it between his lips and sucking. He wished he could leave the telltale sign of what they were about to do, upon the unblemished skin. The harsh treatment does little to deter Eren's wandering hands. They trace to the front of his slacks, gliding over the hem and let's free the button, unzipping them before moving back around to reach past the fabric and drag his palms over supple cheeks. Fingers curl to grasp his flesh as hips grind up. Eren's hands massaging him, directing his hips forward at a better angle, their growing erections swelling from both the friction and shifting fabric.

Their breath mingles as they find each other's lips again, tilting and angling their heads opposite one another to deepen the kiss and drive their tongues in for more. Hands reestablish their quests to remove their articles of clothing, each wanting desperately to rake their eyes over and touch the bare skin underneath.

Each piece of cloth is sharply tossed aside, kicking off their pants and boxers as they stripped. How to proceed from here would be tricky. Despite his age, Levi honestly had no clue as to the workings of sex with another male, and considering the growing anxiety surfacing alongside Eren's eagerness, he could only assume he was at a loss as well. But there were more ways to enjoy their bodies than just sex, slowly dragging his tongue over his now smirking lips he decided exactly what would come next.

"I want to taste the rest of you," the grey in his eyes clouded in lust, his voice foreign to his own ears. He pushed Eren back onto the bed and kissed his way from his collar bone and down the dip between his abs. He lingered his teeth just under his belly button, hands kneading the thighs on either side of his body. As his mouth dipped lower, teasing every inch of flesh around the twitching length, he slide his hands under thighs and pushed them up, bending Eren at the knees so he could sit closer.

His eyes caught Eren's as the man took to biting down on his hand to keep from making any noises. Levi, however, wanted to her him cry out, even if only once, he wanted to hear his voice desperate, needy, and loud. He moved to drag his tongue up and over the center of Eren's testicles, moving off to the side just enough to pop one in his mouth and lightly suck as he continued to lap at it.

Eren fisted the sheets with his free hand, the other in his mouth bitten on hard enough for him to whimper as his brows pinched upward trying to hold back his moans.

"L-Levi, aah, let me… fuck! Let me," he panted as he released his hand from his mouth.

Levi wore a devilish grin, "Let you what brat? Go on, tell me."

Eren opened his mouth to speak but it abruptly transformed to a silent scream, groaning as Levi dropped his mouth over the entirety of his length in one go. Levi relaxed his throat as best he could, closing his lips around the throbbing length he pulled back up with a pop, circling his tongue around the head before driving it to the back of his throat once more. Eren turned a moaning messy of withering limbs beneath him.

Levi held onto the base of his cock, stretching his hand open in a way that allowed his to simultaneously play with his balls as he tugged an short inch up and back at the base of his length, mouth steadily working at the rest.

"Le-Let me, ah fuck Levi, let me taste you."

Levi gave once last suck before sitting up on his knees, giving his own length a couple pumps as he held it at the base, "Then come."

Eren wasted no time in sitting up to capture Levi's dick with his tongue. He dragged his tongue up the slit, gathering the drips of pre-cum greedily for his own to relish. Levi moaned out his name, winding his fingers in the mass of brown locks, watching as the lips around his cock took him in each by each. He took in a harsh intake of breath as he watched his cock disappear and reappear from hollowed cheeks. His fingers curled, resisting the urge to shove his head forward and fuck the wet heat that encompassed him.

Eren pulled back, releasing him from his mouth, and sat back on his heel with a grin as he pushed his dick down only to have it spring back against his stomach with a smack. Unamused at the loss Levi scowled, the temptation to shove it back through those lips unbearable as the brat dug deeper into his waning patience.

"Look how hard you are," he spoke proudly, "and you were so hesitant before."

"I can still change my mind," he bit out in spite, but it was baseless and Eren knew that.

"You could," a low rumble of mirth bubbling in his chest as he pulled at Levi's right leg, "Turn this way."

He guided him to swing his leg over his body, straddling him on either side in a sixty nine position as he crawled backward into place. Levi's hand stroked Eren's length as Eren in turn took Levi back into his mouth. Eren moaned around him, and he couldn't help but dip his head down between his shoulders, back in an arch as he, careful not to choke the brunette, rocked his hips forward and back in and out of his mouth.

Levi moved his mouth and hand to work at Eren's own length, licking up, around, and down. Wrapping his lips around small sections up his length to suck continuously, sliding his mouth up and down the sides before reaching the head and swirling his tongue along the underside of it. As he rolled Eren's testicles in his hand his fingers rubbed at the skin just underneath. One particular stroke accidently gliding over puckered flesh which had Eren jolt.

Curious Levi lightly traced the folded skin, circling around it then feathery brushing over it a few times. The reaction was enticing, Eren fidgeting and whimpering around him, it only drove him to want to experiment more. He left some excess spit coat his finger, moving back down to this time smooth over the skin without resistance, and from the way Eren gave him a particular hard suck, releasing him momentarily to catch him breath, he was bated to continue his administrations.

Coating his finger properly, he pushed in the tip of his finger and tried to wiggle it around. It was tight, too tight, but he wondered at the feeling it would have over Eren's mouth. Would it be tight enough to pull him overboard in just one thrust? Would it be so tight it clamped down to the point where it hurt, and when he moved would that pain seep into pleasure?

"W-What are you, ah it… it feels…"

"Relax."

Eren tried his best to comply with the command. Levi helped him along by moving back to tease his cock with his tongue. Returning to sucking and lapping at him allowed Eren the necessary distraction he needed to loosen up. After a few minutes he was able to push through a full finger, a few more after that it was joined by a second. Though working up to the third proved tedious, until at least Eren sudden jerked his head away from his cock with a gasp, and sharp moan.

"S'good… Fuck what…. I never felt…"

He didn't finish as he trailed off, Levi released his mouth and pumped at the length, moving his fingers in and out of the still tight flesh closed around them. He felt Eren's tongue wander past his balls, over his skin and too his own ass. Shocked at the unsanitary action he turned his head to speak, but the tongue flattening over it stunned him into silence. A shiver of pleasure racked his body, tongue moving to lick around and push forward against the hole.

"Fuck Eren. What the fuck would possess you to… Ahh!"

Eren strained his neck back, removing his tongue as he pulled a face of triumph, "It seemed worth your reaction."

Levi grunted as a finger probed him, much like his had done when he started with Eren's, when he glared back in question, Eren only shrugged his shoulders.  
"I want you to feel it too, trust me."

"I've trusted you enough already kid."

By now, Eren knew the words held nothing more behind them, and he continued his conquest. As Levi had done for him he pushed his finger in slowly, windings curling, scissoring when a second was added and loosening. They kept at it for a while, sometimes hitting the prostate and nearly caving, and other, just enjoying the squirming of each other's hips as they experienced the foreignness of being penetrated. Their thighs quivered as they moaned, knees weak, and constantly building at the edge.

Soon it wasn't enough, and he wanted more. Levi shifted off of Eren as he spat in his hand, coating himself properly with his own spit before lining up at the stretched entrance. Arms looped around his neck as their lips met, the slow push of his cock breaching the brunette, causing him to bite down on Levi's lip. Levi hissed but knew by the grimace tugging at Eren's features, the brunette was in far more discomfort. Slowly inching, one at a time, back and forth, adding pressure when it gave way to him but not forcing to go further.

The pace was agonizing, but he kept it slow until he was seated inside of him. Lips kissed at his forehead and cheek, words of encouragement whispered in his ear as Levi began to pull all the way back before slowly inching forward to the hilt. Soon Eren's hips rocked with his own, and they built a rhythm. Levi traced his eyes over Eren's body as it shifted and jolted beneath him. Memorizing every dip and curve of muscle, every bend and motion his body made as he thrust forward, the way he moaned and tossed his head to the side desperate for air, the way his features pinched as they drew closer to release.

He called Eren's name as he leaned forward, driving his hips harder as he grabbed behind Eren's knees and pushed them forward, folding his body and exposing more of his ass, penetrating deeper than before.

With a broken cry Eren called out Levi's name in a broken mantra. That walnut of pleasure slammed into by the head of his cock with each thrust in this position left Eren into a wanton disarray. He tightened around his cock, and with a few more thrust, he held Eren at the base of his cock to starve off the brunette's orgasm as he came. Abs tense and head thrown back he rode it out, throwing his hips harsh into the body before him before slowly down.

Eren's brow furrowed, angry that Levi finished without him, forcing him to hold back his own release.

"What the fuck-"

"Fair is fair," Levi drawled out, crawling up his body as he brought his lips to Eren's ear, "I want you to feel it too."

Without any further warning, Levi lined himself up and forced himself down on the brunette. Eren threw his head back with a curse as his hands clawed at Levi's hips. The raven biting his lip as he shuddered around him, he under estimated how much it would hurt to have Eren's full length inside him, regardless he pushed himself up on his knees and forced himself back down.

Eren curled at his waist, sitting up to pull Levi's legs around him. He caressed his lips everywhere he could reach on Levi's body as he boldly took control. Holding Levi's leg and hip in his hands and moving the body up and down his cock. His arms screamed at the weight, the burning ignored as the brunette and raven matched each other. Grinding and thrusting, lifting and dropping. Their skin burning as sweat prickled at their skin. The musk of sweat and cum and sex hung around them.

Eren was rougher with him, but he enjoyed it. He felt masochistic, wanting to feel pain in the act. Not just for pleasure but repentance. As Eren warned him he was close, he was surprised to feel his own cock had twitched back to life, red and angry, on the brink as well.

They came together with a low moan and call of their names. Arms wound tightly around one another, Levi's legs staying looped around Eren's waist. Even after he was filled to the brim, he didn't move or bother to pull himself off of Eren's softening member.

That moment of elation was receding and the impeding truth of things crept back into focus. They were gone for too long, dinner would be starting shortly and they would need to separately reintroduce themselves to the party.

Eren back to the life he never asked for, dictated by his father's wealth and power. Levi back to the wife he continued to wrong, and the comforts of wealth he could no longer live without. Gravity settled around them as they held on tighter, nails biting into their skin as their breathing evened out. Whether they continued this affair or not, they could never truly have one another. As gentlemen bound by society, the three words left on their tongues would never be spoken aloud, never be uttered. It would be too painful to do so. These fleeting moments were all they would be granted, and it stung at their hearts, knowing that to be this world's cruel truth.

Notes: sorry not sorry


End file.
